


Love in the Highschool/Destiel/

by JoaoMieles16



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Sobrenatural - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel Day, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoMieles16/pseuds/JoaoMieles16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*RESUMEN*:<br/>Castiel novak es un estudiante en un internado el cual cursa su cuarto año de preparatoria , y esta en busca de su nuevo amor platónico y para ellos tendrá que atravesar varios conflictos que tal vez lo cieguen hacia su verdadero destino con su pareja.<br/>#Destiel<br/>#Jo&Benny<br/>#Sabriel<br/>:3 que os disfrutéis <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Find Indefinite

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno holo ;) este es mi primer fanfic de la historia <3 osea que si esta un poquis mal ya sabran el porquexD soy novato okas :$ ,bueno aun asi me esforcé mucho en hacerlo y espero que lo disfruten *-* pie de manzana para tod@s *o* <3  
> PD: dejenmen Kudos <3 y sus deliciosos comentarios *w*

* * *

Castiel Novak ... Es el chico mas popular de todo el instituto "Elit Way School".. Ya sea por su ropa ultimo diseño que solo podría tener el o por su simpatía y sociabilidad con las personas .

  
Su familia siempre ha sido reconocida en la industria del diseño de moda como una de las mejores en todo el estado ya que se remonta desde una compañía que esta a cargo su madre Paula Novak que desde que tiene conciencia ( o mas bien desde que su padre murió en un trágico accidente o al menos eso le dijo su madre ) la ha mantenido a flote.

  
Cuando a castiel le toco entrar a algún instituto , el no quería por el hecho de estar mas lejos de su madre ya que ella ha viajado constantemente por todo el país por asuntos de negocios y no ha tenido mucho tiempo junto a castiel ..por eso recurrió a ponerlo en un internado ya que ahí el puede dormir , estudiar ,comer y cuidarse a su antojo , Pero cuando ella llega a visitarle, castiel la abraza y le dice que le quiere mucho , y ella también le hace los mismos cariños , pues también por así decirlo le satisface todos sus caprichos y le compra todo lo que el pida pero Castiel piensa que aun así con todo el dinero del mundo nadie podrá comprar el cariño que le tiene a su madre .

  
EH aquí castiel novak paso a cuarto año en su dichoso internado que el lo tiene mas bien definido por un tipo de cárcel, ya que nomas los dejan salir los fines de semana y eso si es con una autorización de los propios padres ... También pueden vestirse los viernes con cualquier ropa excepto de lunes a jueves que es el uniforme ya asignado.  
Castiel ahora mismo se encontraba en medio del pasillo del instituto contento por comenzar este nuevo año junto con sus dos mejores amigas jo hamilton y charlie paz las cuales lo llamaban desde el otro extremo del pasillo junto a las escaleras que tenían forma de curva:

-Castielll por aquiiii !!! ....- dijo charlie entusiasmada al mirarlo.  
Se acerco hacia ellas corriendo y les dio un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas:  
-Que tal como pasaron su verano?- les dijo.  
\- Uff ni te lo imaginas tenemos que ponernos al día en todo my darling - dijo jo con un acento muy pícaro .  
\- Ya me lo imagino Jo haha acaso conociste a un chico ... Por la cara que tienes - le dijo castiel   
-si en efecto nuestra chiquilla se ha vuelto loca por ese chico que ha conocido en California por lo que ha dicho-agrego charlie ..  
\- ay no es para tanto chicos .. Además si yo soy feliz ustedes también haha-  
Charlie y castiel se miraron al mismo tiempo y se comenzaron a reír los tres a carcajadas .  
-Hey han visto a los nuevos chicos becados .. Uff están para comérselos con la mirada -dijo charlie- Eso si pero por lo que he visto son muy tiernos y a la vez sexys hay que ir dándoles su visto bueno .. Verdad castiel?- le dijo Jo al terminar.  
\- habrá que verlos para creerlo - les dijo con un tono muy decidido .  
El asunto esque desde que castiel se dio cuenta que le atraen mas los hombres que las mujeres no ha tenido problema alguno ni con su madre , amigas ni mucho menos con el instituto .

Por eso nunca ha tenido una relación con un chico ni mucho menos le ha entregado su virginidad a cualquier patán de por ahí .  
Así que este año se ha decidido en buscar a algún chico bueno para ver si pueda suceder algo decente y que dure .  
-Bueno Vamos a ver cuales son nuestras habitaciones .. Espero que esta vez nos hayan puesto unas geniales ..- menciono charlie - si la verdad es que espero lo mismo porque odie el dormitorio que nos asignaron el año pasado .. Era horroroso , tu vienes Castiel? -termino Jo de hablar-No yo las alcanzo después , voy a usar el baño y luego voy - les dijo a sus amigas.

-Esta bien pero no tardes -agrego charlie - y se fueron juntas las dos hacia sus cuartos .. 

Cuando Castiel termino de usar el baño quiso darse una vuelta por el aula el cual sabia que estaban los becados dando el examen para ver cuales eran posible candidatos para darles el visto bueno , pero al mirar se dio cuenta que no había nadie puesto que a lo mejor ya habían terminado de dar el examen y mencionar cuales eran los estudiantes que habían pasado el examen para entrar al instituto con una beca, porque para añadir cualquiera no puede entrar a ese internado por problemas de matricula , ya que era demasiada costosa y la única forma era por medio de becas estudiantiles que otorgaba el internado .

Al ver que nadie seguia rondando por ahí en los pasillos decidió tomarse una fotografía y publicarla en su cuenta de instagram poniéndole #Primerdia :D , pero al darse la vuelta para tomarse la foto de otro ángulo se percato de que un chico rubio alto guapo , con unos labios que podría comérselos hasta mas no poder y con esos ojos verdes que lo dejaban totalmente hinoptizado lo estaba mirando desde los lockers el cual estaba a 10 pasos de el y castiel solo se quedo mirando esos ojos verdes llenos de luz igual que dos esmeraldas relucientes .

Pero al parecer mas que eso Castiel desde su cabeza le daba el visto bueno y se repetía el mismo por dentro :

-Esta muy guapo , al parecer ya tendré con quien pasar el rato , oh por dos vienes hacia acá , tratare de ir también.

Pero al momento de que el rubio y el moreno comenzaron a caminar los dos hacia al frente solo siguieron de largo y no se detuvieron y al darse vuelta solo intercambiaron unas miradas mas , y Castiel se fue directo hacia su cuarto a contarle a sus amigas lo que le acababa de suceder .

* * *

 


	2. A lucky break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aloha *w* bueno aqui os traigo el segundo capitulo :$  
>  waaa sin nada mas que agregar me despido bye :3   
> Nos leemos luego :3

* * *

_she's my cherry pie , cool drink a water, such a sweet surprise !!!_ Sonaba a un lado de la cama de los hermanos winchester el cual los hizo saltar y caer al suelo mientras seguían medios adormilados.

-Por dios Dean!! apágalo o ya veras que en tu vida tendrás de nuevo un teléfono.-dijo el winchester menor un poco enojado.

-Si,si,si lo que digas samantha , ahí voy ahí voy- cogió el teléfono y lo apago-Listo,apagado, contento? -Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Además deberías agradecérmelo , porque así no llegaremos tarde a ese bendito examen que daremos.

El asunto es, que desde que sam y dean perdieron a sus padres en un trágico accidente automovilístico a los 10 años , la infancia de ellos no ha sido muy buena que digamos , su tío bobby los acogió a los pequeños como si fueran sus propios hijos hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente como para poder ir a estudiar a un instituto en el que los dos en realidad se superen y hagan levantar el orgullo del apellido winchester.

Y si! bobby siempre les ha dado ese animo y ese apoyo que tanto se merecen sam y dean , y por eso ellos están muy agradecidos y contentos con bobby por todo lo que a hecho por esos dos chiquillos desde que llegaron a su casa.

Y aquí van los dos hermanos , directo a dar un examen para que posiblemente puedan entrar a ese internado donde van puros niños ricachones y presumidos (el cual sam encontró en Internet que esta a media hora de ahí) y van con todas las ganas para ver si sacan una BECA de esas que ofrecen a los estudiantes de bajo recursos económicos , ya que dean casi no esta interesado mucho en estas cosa, si por el sería se quedaría en el taller de su tío bobby toda su vida arreglando esas chatarras y autos que tanto le apasionan pero no,mas bien lo hace por su hermano sammy que desde que se obsesiono con ese internado no ha dejado de molestar a dean para que los dos fueran a probar suerte a ver si puedan ingresar como becados

-Vamos Dean!!! o se nos hará tarde!!- le gritaba sam desde adentro del auto que bobby le regalo por el décimo quinto cumpleaños a Dean - dean cogió su mochila y se fue directo al impala junto con sammy, que se dirigían al internado para rendir el examen.

Llegando a la entrada del internado aparcan el auto en un lugar no tan lejos para que no se les roben el impala ya que si sucede eso a dean le dara un noseque .

-Bueno enano listo aquí estamos - le dijo dean a su hermano - Dean porfavor trata de hacer tu mayor esfuerzo por que quiero entrar contigo a este internado y no estar aqui yo solo - dijo sam con una cara de preocupación

-Tranquilízate sammy lo tengo todo bajo control esto estará pan comido.

-TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES QUE VINIERON A DAR LA PRUEBA ACERQUENSEN A LAS AULAS CORRESPONDIENTES SEGUN SU IDENTIFICACION !- sono una voz gruesa de un hombre avisando que ya tenian que entrar en las aulas para dar la prueba.

-Bueno dean te veo luego ,me toca en otra aula nos vemos suerte- le dijo sam a su hermano- Suerte tambien sammy !- le grito dean .

Dean se dirigió al aula que le tocaba , en ese pequeño lugar se dio cuenta que habian demasiados estudiantes que tambien iban a dar la prueba pero como el ya lo sabia no todos iban a pasar ese examen , eran aproximadamente viendolos unos 50 estudiantes y eso sin contar el aula en el que se encontraba su hermano.  
De todos ellos sabia que solo diez estudiantes podian entrar segun el puntaje que obtenga, y obviamente los de mayor puntaje serian elegidos.

El examen concluyo 2 horas despues , eran 120 preguntas en 120 minutos .. 1 minuto por cada pregunta y eso que eran los temas basicos : matematicas, literatura,Biologia e Historia .  
Procedieron a poner a todos los estudiantes en la sala principal del internado ya que era hora de nombrar a los estudiantes que sacaron mayor puntaje :

-Bueno jovenes como sabran tenemos la lista de los estudiantes que sacaron los puntajes mas altos en el examen y solo dies pueden acceder a beca estudiantil .. bueno sin mas preambulo procedere a llamarlos .

-sammyy!!!! Por aqui venn - susurro dean al ver a su hermano.  
-Dean! Hey , como saliste en el examen ?? Si pasas??   
-Pues que sea lo que dios quiera hermano ..-dijo dean

-  **Mark Santos-** Comenzaron a nombrar a los becados  
 **-Steven Lopez**  
 **-Luis Gallardo**  
 **-Louisa Rodriguez**  
 **-Estefany García**  
Seguia nombrando el director mientras pasaba la hoja que tenia en sus manos .

\- Por dios dean solo quedan cinco..  
-Ten paciencia sammy yo se que te nombraran ..  
-Espero que nos nombren a los dos dean ... - dijo con una cara de angustiado.

**-Garth Peregrino**   
**-Benny Gonzales**   
**-Lisa Prado**   
**-Sam Winchester**

**-** Dioss escuchaste sammy!! Te nombraron!!! - le dijo dean emocionado a sam-  
-Lo he notado hermano pero a ti no t han nombrado.  
-Sera para la proxima .. igual ni queria entrar a este internado de niños ricachones ...

Mientras sam y dean se iban por la puerta principal vieron como una secretaria iba corriendo hacia donde estaba el director diciendole que faltaba un estudiante con el mayor puntaje obtenido de todos .

-Y el ultimo estudiante becado con un puntaje de 989 puntos es ..  **Dean Winchester ..**

Sam y dean no podian creer lo que habian escuchado .. efectivamente era el , dean , dean winchester con el mayor puntaje de todos aun no procesaban todo eso y se quedaron congelados y atonitos ahi parados donde estaban...

-Sam acabas de escuchar lo mismo que yo ?  
-Si dean ..  
-Eso significa que ...   
-ENTRAMOSSS!!!! - gritaron unisolo los hermanos winchester mientras se daban un abrazo y todos se los quedaban mirando raro pero a ellos les importaba un carajo ... entraron a ese internado y por fin tendrian un futuro exitoso juntos .. solo eran ellos dos contra el mundo , como siempre lo venian haciendo desde que eran pequeños ...

-Bueno hermano esto lo tenemos que celebrar si o si - aclaro Dean   
\- Pues clarooo vamosss.., pero dean primero tenemos que recoger nuestro horario de clase a la direccion .. -dijo sam-  
-Pues ve tu yo te esperarè aqui y vere que hay de bueno en estos lugares.

Sam lo quedo mirando mal .. pues ya se lo esperaba de su hermano, se fue directo a la direccion mientras que dean se quedo en los lockers mirando cual tendria que ser el suyo.

Mientras Dean se daba la vuelta pudo ver a un chico que estaba alfrente de el , con esos ojos azules igual que el mismisimo cielo que con solo mirarlos podria olvidarse de todo aquello a su alrededor , ese cabello alborotado pero aun asi con un estilo bien sexy .. que a el mismo le gustaba (pues desde que comenzo a ver la serie Dr sexy le llamaba mucho el actor principal y desde ahi sintio que le atraian tanto las mujeres como los hombres y eso no era problema para dean winchester ya que el lo aceptaba normalmente), en un momento a otro se percato de ese trasero tan redondo el cual no lo dejaba de mirar y que tenia tantas ganas de deborarlo ahi mismo, pero pocos segundos despues se fijo en esos imensos ojos azulejos que tambien lo miraban y solo compartian una conexion muy fuerte que podia sentirlo .. poco a poco se fue acercando hacia ese chico y noto que el tambien se acercaba pero no se plantaron asi que los dos siguieron de largo caminando sin hablarse pero logro mirarlo por ultima vez antes de que aquel chico que lo dejo locamente perdido se esfumo por unas escaleras gigantes que daban rumbo a unos dormitorios .

Regreso caminando hacia donde estaban los lockers nuevamente mientras esperaba su hermano y se seguia preguntando quien era ese chico de ojos azules? Acaso estaria con el en su mismo curso? Eso esperaba dean con todas sus ansias y cada vez queria conocer mas del ojiazul.

-Listo para irnos a ver nuestras maletas ! - le dijo sam acercandose hacia el -

-Si vamos ya quiero ir a rrecorrer estos benditos lugares .

Los dos se dirigeron al impala y conducian hacia la casa de bobby para darle la gran noticia de que pasaron el examen y entrarian como becados los dos!.  
Ambos winchester estaban muy emocionados de todo lo que habia ocurrido ese dia y solo esperaban comenzar sus dias en ese internado a ver como eran sus dias ahi dentro....

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os ha gustado este capitulo dejadme kudos y comentarios cute ;) os quiero  
> Gracias por leer <3


	3. I feel so close to you right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Tercer cap *-* espero y lo disfruten <3

Castiel se dirigia rapidamente a su dormitorio por un pasillo el cual al llegar abrio la puerta y vio a sus amigas frente de el mirandole con rareza .

-Castiel estas bien? - le dijo charlie al tocarle el hombro derecho-

-S..-Si ..esque creo que acabo de encontrar al chico de mis sueños..- les dijo tontamente sonriendo a sus amigas-  
\- Ehhh tranquilo amigo mio no te precipites ni te enganches habra que verlo como es primero .  
-Pero charlie .. esque tu no lo viste .. sus ojos , su cabello , su postura , era simplemente unico ..  
-Ejem!.. - tosio jo disimuladamente para que no se enganche mas de lo normal-  
-Ups .. losiento jo esque me emocione-le dijo castiel-  
-Asi vimos ... bueno en todo caso nuestra rubita estaba apunto de decirnos su experiencia con ese dichoso principe azul .. no es asi jo?- le dijo charlie a jo-  
-Si... asi es , entonces comenzare - comenzo jo a contarles- Para las vacaciones estubimos visitando todos los lugares en el automovil de mi padre por la ruta 66 de california .. y fue tan emocionante que en una de esas paradas nos quedamos tres dias en kansas .. ya que ahi se sentia un aroma y confortabilidad con esa ciudad , tanto asi que me enganche con un chico de alli , el era rubio , ojos verdes los mas claros que podia ver y media metro ochenta por ahi -Castiel se estaba tensando por esa descripcion que le decia jo de aquel chico que habia conocido, seria posible que fuera el mismo chico que habia visto hace unos minutos en la entrada del internado? No! Castiel no se le importo mucho y pensaba que era nada mas una paranoia de el-.

-Era tan divertido que fuimos a fiestas ,lugares en kansas y a diferentes sitios placenteros que el me llevo a rrecorrer y pues hasta que pasaron los tres dias y tuve que despedirme de el ya que mi padre insistia con el rrecorrido por la carretera .- Terminando jo de hablar se tumbo en su cama boca arriba con los brazos abiertos -  
-Pero al menos te dio su nombre o algo cierto?- pregunto charlie acercandose a ella , mientras que castiel se sentaba alado de ellas-  
-Porsupuesto ,no podia irme sin conocer su nombre .. - le dijo jo- se llama **Dean Winchester.**  
A castiel le rrecorrio un escalofrio en su espalda con tan solo escuchar ese nombre , el sabia en sus adentros que era el mismo chico que vio hace rato y eso nadie se lo podia quitar de la mente-

-Bueno al menos no suena mal , talvez sea un chico cool - agrego charlie -  
-Si es super simpatico y me gusta- dijo jo-   
-Bueno muchachos los dejo porque mi mamà me acaba de llamar para decirme que mi abuela esta super enferma y voy a ir a visitarla por una semana - les dijo charlie a sus amigos-  
-Lo sentimo mucho charlie , esperamos que se recupere tu abue -le dijeron sus amigos- Pero espera!! Mañana comenzaremos las clases ya ! - le dijo castiel a su amiga -  
-Losè pero aun asi faltare chicos , ojo me guardan un buen puesto junto a ustedes , ok nos vemos -  
-Por supuesto charlie adios- se despidieron sus amigos de ella mientras salia -  
Los dos quedaron exahuatos y como vieron que ya era siquiera las diez de la noche se dieron las buenas noches jo y castiel y juntos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas camas que estaban casi juntas-

**~~~~ PRIMER DIA DE CLASES ~~~**

El sol salia lentamente y por sus ventanales se podian observar los rayos de luz que entraban poco a  
poco, eran las 7:00 en punto y la alarma sono haciendo que castiel se estirara y abostesara tranquilamente, se dio cuenta de la hora y se acordo de que su primera clase con jo era a las 8:00 asi que tenia una hora para ducharse , bañarse y desayunar.

-Jo !! Despierta ya es hora de levantarnos las clases comienzan en una hora. - le hablo castiel con un tono adormilado , puesto que recibio solo un - mmm si ahi voy mama - y castiel no pudo evitar sonreir , ambos se despartaron a la par de dos minutos y se turnaban para bañarse , uno se bañaba y el otro estaria eligiendo que iba ponerse ese dia.(obviamente el uniforme )  
Ambos bajaron por las escaleran grandes y se dirigian hacia la cafeteria para poder desayunar juntos como lo llevaban haciendo desde que se conocieron.

-Buenos dias chicos , que van a pedir para desayunar- se les acerco la mesera y les preguntaba a jo y a castiel que se encontraban en una mesa a la derecha de la cafeteria casi en toda la esquina , ya que de ahi podian ver todos los chicos que entraban y salian y asi se enteraban de todo lo que ocurria ahi dentro.

-Yo pedire un te de hiervas y unas galletas integrales y si hay fruta una manzana porfavor, y tu castiel? -mencionò jo - mmm pues lo mismo que tu jo.. casi no tengo apetito - ok ya se los traigo- les dijo la camarera.

-No puede ser castiel !! Creo que estoy soñando peñizcame porfavor - y castiel procedio a peñizcar a su amiga-   
-Auchh !!! Castielll!!- se altero jo  
-Que? Tu me lo pediste jaja- rio castiel  
-Tonto !, lo decia por que acabo de ver al chico guapo que les conte anoche -  
\- A ese Dean winchester creo que asi se llamaba verdad?   
\- Si asi era , y viene directo hacia aca - jo comenzo a ponerse colorada de un momento a otro , mientras que castiel se volteaba para mirar a ese tal chico y si ahi estaba DEAN WINCHESTER,  
era el mismo chico por el cual babeaba el dia de ayer que se encontraron en la puerta -  
Castiel se lo quedo mirando vergonzosamente y dean termino hablandoles para romper el hielo -

-Hola jo , me recuerdas ? Soy dean el chico que conociste en kansas.- le dijo a jo -  
-Claro dean como olvidarte , y pues que haces aqui ? Acaso pasaste el examen para ser un becado?-le pregunto jo a dean -  
-Si al parecer si y entre a cuarto año tambien junto con mi hermano sam- hablo dean mirando a castiel timidamente-  
\- Que genial nosotros igual estamos en cuarto ,mmm si pues mira te presento a mi mejor amigo castiel novak -   
Castiel alzo la vista lentamente mientras centraba sus ojos en ese rostro tan perfectamente definido de deán -  
-Hola .. Mucho gusto en conocerte- le extendió la mano castiel y rápidamente deán se la agarro y le dijo- el gusto es mio castiel -

Castiel no sabe si dean habrá sentido la misma conexión que sintió el pero era como si sus almas estuvieran destinadas a estar eternamente juntas ,luego tuvieron que soltarse del agarre porque la mesera los interrumpió trayéndoles el desayuno-  
-Deán , no te vas a quedar a desayunar con nosotros un rato? - acabo diciendo jo-   
Al momento que jo menciono eso castiel se puso tan nervioso que las manos le empezaron a sudar a un nivel tan exagerado que se le resbalaban encima de la mesa-  
-Losiento jo , es que recién acabe de llegar y estoy buscando a mi hermano para instalarnos lo mas rápido en nuestro dormitorio - le dijo dean-   
-Bueno sera en otro momento -   
Deán se marcho y salio de la cafetería y se fue directo a buscar a su hermano-  
Castiel suspiro aliviado por no tener que pasar un rato de nervios con ese rubio de ojos verdes mirándolo a cada segundo-  
Castiel y Jo terminaron de desayunar y se fueron directo a su clase de literatura juntos..

* * *

  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer dejenmen kudos ;) y sus setsis comentarios :D


	4. ~I see Fire~

***Dean***

Era nuestro primer dia en el internado como estudiantes , y tanto como sam y yo estábamos tan entusiasmado por haber entrado, pero la verdadera razón por la que quise entrar también fue para poder hacer real mi venganza a una persona , solo pensar en ese me hace recordar todo lo que hemos pasado desde la muerte de papa.

_~Una semana antes~_

Sammy no sabia como habia muerto en realidad nuestro papa , porque el apenas tenia 5 años , en ese entonces yo tenia la edad suficiente para investigar y hacerme las ideas clara de todo lo que le sucedió a nuestro padre.

Habíamos ido todo el fin de semana a la casa del tio Bobby , estábamos tan contentos y felices por haberlo pasado genial ese fin de semana , ya llegado el lunes bobby nos llevo a casa con papa , pero lo que ni siquiera nos imaginamos lo que ibamos a encontrar.

Ahi estaba nuestro padre , la unica figura paterna que teniamos aparte de bobby, estaba tirado en la entrada de la puerta asesinado y bañado en su propia sangre , sentia que las piernas me fallaban y las lagrimas se resabalaban solas por mis mejillas , sin percatarme saque a sammy para que no lo veo para ya era tarde sammy lloraba sin paraba y lo aferre a mis brazos para que nos sufriera y le prometi a el y a mismo.

-Tranquilo sammy encontrare a los responsable y hare que paguen , todos...

Desde ese momento empeze a investigar a fondo todos los negocios en los que habia estado metido papa y descubri que habia echo un negocio de autos con una empresa llamada The Novak's , entonces comprendi lo que sucedio , estafaron a mi padre y despues de eso lo asesinaron para que no haya ninguna prueba de todo el negocio que habian hecho.

Ese dia dije que haria pagar a los Novak's por lo que le hicieron a papa y por dejarnos huerfanos a mi y a mi hermano .

_~Actualidad~_

Llegamos 6:45 al internado con todas nuestras maletas de ropa y cosas que ibamos a usar en nuestra estadia aqui, entonces me di cuenta que las clases comenzaban a las 8:00 y era justamente literatura .

Rapidamente subimos a nuestras habitaciones sammy y yo, me estaba poniendo la corbata cuando me di cuenta que sammy ya se habia ido, me imagino que habra ido a la cafeteria pero que mas da lo alcanzare al rato.

Me puse mi corbata , el saco del uniforme mas los vaqueros jeans azules y unos zapatos de zuela negros y sali de la habitacion cerrandola y dirigiendome a la cafeteria a por sam.

Ya llegando a la cafeteria me di cuenta que estaba ese chico de ojos azules tan hermosos y encantadores del cual me habia hipnotizado el dia anterior, entonces me fui acercando lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo ,por lo que el tampoco dejaba de hacerlo ,cuando me di cuenta que estaba acompañado de una chica rubia la cual ya habia conocido en kansas hace unos meses atras entonces los salude :

-Hola jo , me recuerdas ? Soy dean el chico que conociste en kansas.- le digo a jo -  
-Claro dean como olvidarte , y pues que haces aqui ? Acaso pasaste el examen para ser un becado?-me pregunto-

-Si al parecer si y entre a cuarto año tambien junto con mi hermano sam- hablo dean mirando a castiel timidamente-  
\- Que genial nosotros igual estamos en cuarto ,mmm si pues mira te presento a mi mejor amigo castiel novak -

En ese momento al escuchar ese apellido senti que mis manos se apretaban muy fuertemente y tenia toda la furia concetrada en mi puños .

-Hola .. Mucho gusto en conocerte- castiel me saludo y me extendio la mano y le dije- el gusto es mio castiel -

-Deán , no te vas a quedar a desayunar con nosotros un rato? - acabo diciendo jo-   
-Losiento jo , es que recién acabe de llegar y estoy buscando a mi hermano para instalarnos lo mas rápido en nuestro dormitorio - le dijo dean-   
-Bueno sera en otro momento -

Sali tan rapido como pude y me detuve a pensar un momento... Asi que ese chico tan guapo el cual me gusto el dia de ayer ha sabido ser llamado castiel novak lo que lo lleva a ser el hijo de Paula Novak , dueña de la gran industria de modas mas conocdia en todo el estado , no es que me guste todo eso de la moda pero estuve investigando mucho a su familia y me sorprendio que lastimosamente ese chico tan guapo de ojos azules tenga ese apellido tan respugnante como se hacen llamar los novak's.

Mire mi reloj para ver que hora y me asute porque eran 7:45 la clase comenzaria en 15 minutos y aun no he encontrado a sam ni se donde estaba el aula a la que me tocaba ir .

Sali tan rapido como pude de las escaleras y corri hacia la zona de las aulas , al rato me choque con un chico alto de mi estatura y con barba ya de unos dias al instante me fije que tenia ojos verdes igual que los mios:

-Hey !, ten cuidado bro , si te ve Alister correr por los pasillos de seguro te lleva a detencion - me dijo

-Lo siento enserio , soy dean - le extendi la mano y el hizo lo mismo

-Un gusto, soy benny , -

-Disculpa por lo de ahorita pero no sabras por si acaso donde queda el aula para los de cuarto?- le pregunte y me respondio-

-OH bro , no te preocupes claro que se , yo voy a cuarto tambien asi que seremos compañeros , ven sigueme - tan rapido como me dijo lo segui y llegamos a una aula de unos 20 alumnos.

Al entrar me di cuenta que sammy estaba ya ahi dentro y reia mientras conversaba con un tipo de cabello rubio y muy pequeño la verdad era muy raro , por otro lado en la fila de alfrente vi a jo y a castiel conversando animadamente y susurrando mientras castiel no dejaba de mirarme y yo tampoco, asi que sin que se dieran cuenta los demas me diriji a la parte de la fila de atras al fondo para que no me note nadie casi por donde estaba sammy.

-Oye no me esperaste, ya cuando iba a salir ni estabas en el cuarto donde te habias metido?- le dije a sammy

-Lo siento dean tenia que ir al baño y fui rapido a la cafeteria a por algo de comer y luego me encontra a gabriel y nos vinimos al aula , por cierto te lo presento es el -

-Que hay, soy gabriel-

-Hey, que hay soy dean -

En eso me di cuenta que benny estaba alado mio y me hacia conversa- Mira te voy a poner al tanto de como es la cosa por este internado- yo solo senti y le tome atencion.

-Ves a esa chico y al chico bonito de alfrente al de los ojos azules?-me dijo y le respondi-Si

-Bueno ellos son como los populares y los que hacen fiestas a cada rato ya sea en la casa del azulito o de la chica , por cierto son jo y castiel, por otro lado tenemos al pequeño bromista gabriel por ahi el que esta con tu hermano riendose y por ultimo a una chica pelirroja que hace falta parece que no ha venido y esa es charlie , los demas son becado al igual que tu y tu hermano -

-Y tu?- le pregunte rapidamente

-Yo , amigo mio , ya he estado aqui por 3 años y este es mi cuarto año en esta carcel asi que me se todos los trucos por asi decirlo ajaj- me dijo

Sabia que benny iba a ser un buen amigo y compañero , mas bien era como yo , pues al final no era tan malo entrar a estudiar con sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer .. ;) os quiero <3


End file.
